Rowan
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve McGarrett has always been certain of the way his life should have been but all that changed in a single moment when his new born baby is placed in his arms. Suddenly everything is different and he would kill anyone who tried to harm his child. Shame the bad guys didn't hear the news… they might have reconsidered their plans if they had. (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Rowan

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast; Charles, Jenna Kaye and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Doctor Elliot Lloyd, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **The rating for this chapter is obviously much higher than the previous ones so please be aware of that!**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett has always been certain of the way his life should have been but all that changed in a single moment when his new born baby is placed in his arms. Suddenly everything is different and he would kill anyone who tried to harm his child. Shame the bad guys didn't hear the news… they might have reconsidered their plans if they had. (Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Williams sighed as she manoeuvred herself slowly out of her car, resting her hand protectively over her large baby bump**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Danni Williams sighed as she manoeuvred herself slowly out of her car, resting her hand protectively over her large baby bump. She straightened slowly breathing through the sharp twinge her lower back gave at the movement. It had been aching since last night on and off, starting off slight and easy to ignore before growing progressively stronger each time it occurred. She had wondered whether she had been going into labour but had quickly dismissed it. Not only was she still two weeks away from her due date but her experience with Grace had been nothing like this. No it was probably just the fact she had pulled a muscle and the extra weight was preventing it from healing properly.

She glanced down ruefully at the bump. She looked massive but then she had started looking big almost as soon as she realised that she was expecting her boyfriend Steve McGarrett's baby. There was no getting over the fact that Danni was a slight build barely reaching five foot without her heels on while Steve cleared six foot, everything showed on Danni and with Steve as the father there was a good chance that the baby would be big hence why she had started looking like a beached whale from about five months in.

Steve had tried to bench her from her within two weeks of her breaking the news to him claiming that the business they were in was too dangerous for a pregnant woman to be in but she had managed to hold him off, not only because she had done the job as a Detective pregnant before but also because her twin brother David had broken his own rule of never getting involved in anything relating to Danni's love life and backed her up. The fact that he was technically a Doctor even though he worked on the taskforce was enough to sway Steve however reluctant he had been over it. He had watched her like a hawk though and although it annoyed her, she could understand it. Steve had spent his whole life losing everything he loved. To lose Danni and their child as well, especially to lose them to something which could have been prevented, would destroy him, which was why at five months she had given into his subtle pressure and agreed to remain in the office, running things and dealing solely with her job of bring 50's first point of contact. She had done that until three weeks previously when she had finally gone on maternity leave much to Steve's relief.

Danni bent down, reaching into the car and brought out her handbag, shouldering it before she reached back in and took the large bag which contained the food she had spent the morning cooking. She closed the door and locked it, heading slowly up the shallow steps which led into the building which housed 50. She smiled at the guards who smiled back before waving her through towards the elevators. She got in and hit the number three button humming as the door slid closed and took her to where she needed to be. She stepped out and made her way down the marbled corridor and into the large room which was the 50 headquarters, a smile coming to her face when she saw that they were all there meaning they must have been between cases and using the time to complete the paperwork which she knew would be piled up.

She didn't even have time to say hello before Kono Kalakaua and Jenna Kaye both surged towards her, matching wide grins on their face as they relieved her of her bags, placing them on the table before throwing their arms around her in tight hugs, one right after the other, being careful of her bump.

"I'm so glad you're here Danni we were just talking about you" Kono stated, slipping her hand through Danni's arm and lightly dragging her to the table where the others were gathered watching the scene with amused looks.

"You were?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at Jenna when she waved her hand through the air as though brushing Danni's comment away.

"Nothing bad I promise, we were just saying how much we miss you. Steve is…" She hesitated a moment, glancing upwards as though she was trying to figure out the best word to use,

"Different without you" Chin Ho Kelly stated.

"Different how exactly?" Danni questioned curiously, glancing towards Steve's office, she could see him on the phone to someone, someone who was annoying him if the frown on his face was anything to go by.

"Just less patient" David remarked calmly. "Riley can calm him and keep him in line but it just takes him longer that's all" He stated glancing towards the former SEAL next to him who shrugged, an unconcerned look on his face.

"He's fine sweetheart" Riley King told her. Danni nodded, the unease melting away. Riley knew Steve the best out of them, if he said that Steve was fine then he was fine.

"Forget all that though how are you and the baby? Are you okay?" Jenna demanded. Danni opened her mouth to speak, stopping and shooting Riley a thankful smile when he suddenly produced a chair for her to sit on. Lowering herself into it she looked back at Jenna.

"We're fine" She said patting the bump containing her son or daughter. "I'm just tired that's all but I thought I'd come in and see everyone because I was missing you all."

Chin suddenly grinned as he spoke.

"You are aware that we gate crashed your house last night aren't you?" He asked.

"Sorry" Danni said "Did I say miss you? I meant I miss the office space" She said innocently, her gaze turning to Steve's office as the door opened and Steve came up, his annoyed expression instantly melting away into a pleased look at the sight of her.

"You know it's kind of sad Blondie that you miss the office space. It might be time to take up a new hobby or something." Toast suggested as he tried to peer into the bag which Jack O'Connor was holding "Is this food for us?" He questioned hopefully.

"What are you saying Toast?" Danni demanded jokingly "That I can't simply miss the hype of paperwork, the highly updated computer systems, my own desk" Her voice trailed off as she winked at him causing him to laugh as he helped Jack unpack the bag which contained several containers of food. He opened one and smelt it, looking as though he was in heaven though the look quickly changed to one of annoyance when Riley swooped in and took it from him.

"I know you're unpacking it but what makes you think any of that is for you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as Jenna and Jack disappeared towards the kitchen area, returning seconds later with plates and knives and forks.

David laughed as he pulled up the lid of a large container holding a portion of chicken casserole, the smell hitting them making their stomach rumble.

"Because you've cooked enough here to feed a small army maybe" he pointed out before he looked at the others. "Danni was like this when she was on maternity leave with Grace. The minute she finds herself with any time on her hands she's in that kitchen cooking up a storm.

Steve pushed past the crowd gathering, finally reaching Danni, he leaned down, putting his hands on the armrests and captured her mouth in a lingering kiss, smiling against her lips.

"Well hello beautiful" He said when he pulled back his eyes scanning her face carefully. "How are you feeling? You look tired?" He stated, frowning slightly as though he was concerned. Danni's eyebrow shot up for a second before she lowered into a frown.

"Tired? How about you try being five foot tall and extremely pregnant with an active McGarrett baby and then we'll talk again about who looks tired" She grumbled.

David clapped Steve on the back with a laugh before they were pushed aside by Louisa Palakiko-Cowan who handed a cup of tea to Danni.

"It's peppermint" Louisa told her with a smile that Danni returned.

"Thank you Lou-Lou, you're a life saver" She stated before she gave the others a pointed look. "This is also why she's my favourite" She commented, smiling slightly as she cradled the warm mug in her hands, smelling the peppermint as she leaned back in her chair trying to get comfortable as her back gave another sharp twinge. She placed the mug on the side quickly and started trying to stand. "I've got to go pee" She said suddenly. Louisa raised an eyebrow at her before she reached down and helped the smaller woman to her feet, walking with her towards the bathroom

"Are you okay? She asked quietly. "Does your back hurt?

Danni opened her mouth to answer when she suddenly stopped as though glued to the spot, her face paling as water began trickling out between her legs. She looked at Louisa with wide eyes.

"Shit" She hissed "my water"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast; Charles, Jenna Kaye and Max Bergman do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Doctor Elliot Lloyd, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett has always been certain of the way his life should have been but all that changed in a single moment when his new born baby is placed in his arms. Suddenly everything is different and he would kill anyone who tried to harm his child. Shame the bad guys didn't hear the news… they might have reconsidered their plans if they had. (Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

" **STEVE" Louisa hollered, wrapping her arm round Danni's shoulder. "Breathe honey, just breathe through it. How long have you had the contractions for?"**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Kelly**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"STEVE" Louisa hollered, wrapping her arm round Danni's shoulder. "Breathe honey, just breathe through it. How long have you had the contractions for?"

"Last night I guess, I thought it was just back ache" Danni panted as she suddenly hunched over at the sudden sharp pain that ripped across her stomach, pain she remembered from Grace telling her that she was in labour whether she wanted to be or not. She cried out at the feeling, vaguely hearing the sound of running footsteps heading towards them but all she could concentrate on was the pain and trying to ride it out. The fact that she was standing in a puddle didn't even register with her though she was sure at the back of her mind that she would feel embarrassed about it later on.

Steve raced towards her, his face grey with worry.

"Danno!"

He had never heard her this way before not even when she had hurt her back during that incident with Nick Taylor when one of his men had thrown her down the stairs. He fell to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arm around her instantly to keep her upright and steady, ignoring the water coming out of her, he had read enough pregnancy and baby books by now to know exactly what it meant.

"Should I call 911 Steve?" Toast demanded fearfully, his phone already in hand, his face twitching with every cry of pain that escaped Danni's mouth.

Riley looked at Steve before he took control of the situation.

"No Toast we need to get her to my car now, David you're coming with us, it's time to put those Doctor qualifications of yours to good use. Steve keep a hold of her hand, Danni is going to need you with her every step during this. Lou, call the Governor and let him know that it's happening and that me, David and Steve are out of action for the rest of the day and that Steve's paternity leave starts tomorrow. Chin you're in charge here, Kono, Jen, Jack, and Toast stay here and back him up. It's still business as usual and the crime elements of Hawaii aren't going to give us a break even if we want them to. Everyone know what they are doing?" He asked, nodding at them when they all made sounds of affirmation.

"Chin call Malia" Steve said, bringing himself out of his stupor for a moment.

"On it" Chin answered briefly, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket and bringing it to his ear.

"Riley I'm not sure whether Danni will make it to the hospital, from what she's saying her contractions started last night. The baby might not wait that long" Louisa told her partner, taking in the concern look which broke through his SEAL mask for a second.

"DAVID!" Steve roared as Danni gave a sharp, cut off scream.

Danni listened to everything around her but it sounded as though it was coming from far away. She tried to just focus on keeping her breathing steady but it was beginning to get difficult.

"Get her to the sofa! I'm going to check how far dilated she is" David said calmly, the sound relaxing her. If David was there then she would be okay. David loved her; he would never allow anything to happen to her. She grunted when Steve lifted her into his arms and swiftly crossed the room placing her on the coach, she could hear the sound of water which indicated that David was washing his hands and probably his forearms as well. She blinked hazily at him when he appeared at the end of the sofa, smiling reassuringly at her. "I've tried to warm my hands but they might still be cold sis" He told her, sitting at the end of the sofa. He took a deep breathe before he spoke. "This will be uncomfortable for a moment Danni but try not to fight me and in advance I'm sorry for this." He slipped his fingers beneath her skirt, pulling a face as he pulled down her underwear and quickly checked her. He quickly withdrew his hand taking the wet wipe which Jenna offered him and used it. "You're still only seven inches dilated Danni so the baby isn't quite ready to come into the world to say hey yet. There should be time to get her to the hospital if you hurry" He told Steve.

"I want to be sick" Danni managed to say.

"That is definitely a seven" Louisa said "I remember it all too well. You need to go now though, get her to the truck, the rest of us will stay here until it's time for us to come and see you, good luck Danni" She said, leaning down and brushing a kiss on Danni's sweaty cheek.

Steve picked her up again in his arms and began running, bypassing the elevator and heading straight for the stairs taking them as quickly as he dared to. He was vaguely aware of Riley and David following him down them but he kept his attention fixed solely on Danni. His fear and worry sky rocketing when she suddenly went rigid in his arms, a scream erupting from her which made it sound as though she was being murdered.

"Just keep going Steve, she's just having a contractions. I've timed them and they are nine minutes apart at the moment, it's when they are two minutes apart that we need to worry" David told him. Breathing a sigh of relief when Steve continued to move running into the main foyer. He was fighting his own protective instincts which were screaming at him to look after his twin.

They were out in the sunshine seconds later heading straight for Riley's SUV. Steve and Danni getting into the back while David jumped into the passenger seat and Riley took on the responsibility of driving. He drove as quickly as he dared towards the hospital making sure he didn't slam his foot down on the accelerator like he wanted to. The one time he had done that, Danni had snarled at him threatening to gut him if he did it again. Riley had been positive she wouldn't but then again he had never experienced Danni in labour before and wasn't going to risk it.

Danni ignored them all after her outburst at Riley, focusing only on her breathing. She swallowed hard, reaching out and grabbing Steve's hand tightly, listening to his soft murmurs of love and support, allowing them to calm her enough so that she could speak.

"I want Malia there Steve, get me Malia to deliver our baby" She told him fiercely, her eyes boring into his for a moment before they squeezed shut as another contraction hit her.

"Five minutes apart" David said calmly "You might want to go slightly faster Riley, hit the siren or something" He instructed. Riley nodded, doing as he was told breathing a sigh of relief as the traffic suddenly parted for him as if by magic.

Steve tilted Danni's face to him.

"Chin already called her love and she's at the hospital ready and able to deliver our baby" He promised her, his thumb stoking softly along her jaw line. Danni nodded at him before she tilted her head to her twin who was watching her intently.

"And you" She hissed at him, watching his grey eyes widen. "You just couldn't give me a few more inches could you? You couldn't carry some drugs around with you to numb the pain, what kind of Doctor are you?" She demanded angrily as David held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. He wanted to point out to her that he had been a Doctor with the Ranger core and that most of the time he was operating without drugs but he didn't dare. It was better to remain silent when she was in this sort of state.

Riley came to a sharp stop outside the main hospital entrance ignoring the curious looks they received as he turned in his seat to look at them.

"I'll park the car up and then meet you inside. Good luck McG, good luck sweetheart. Everything will be fine" He commented with a rare smile.

Danni glared at him just as another contraction hit her.

"ARGGGGGHHHH" She ground out, biting down hard not wanting to be seen screaming blue murder in front of the hospital where a few of her closest friends worked and where she actually went regularly to meet them. She burrowed into Steve as much as she could as he climbed out the car with her still in his arms. She felt exposed to everyone out here. All she wanted was a quiet room with just Steve and Malia and maybe David so she could bring her son or daughter into the world. David waved the nurses over and watched as Steve placed her on the gurney they provided, his hand gripping Danni's instantly.

"I love you Danielle" David said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "You'll be okay, Steve will be with you and I'll be right outside the door as will Elijah" He said speaking of their younger brother who was a trauma surgeon in the hospital. "You can do this" Danni stared at him for a moment before she nodded.

"Love you Davey" She replied weakly, returning his kiss. David smiled looking up at Steve who was looking pale, a wild look in his eyes as though he was ready to attack the next person who hurt his girlfriend in anyway.

"Stay with her Steve and take care of her, I'm counting on you" David said sternly, putting a commanding tone into his voice which Steve automatically reacted to, blinking at him and looking as though he was coming out of a trance.

"I will David, you can trust me" He said. David nodded stopping outside the delivery room and watched nervously as Steve and Danni disappeared through the door. He ran a hand through his thick, wavy blond hair and sighed, looking around him and moving over to the nearest coffee machine to get one for him and Riley, somehow he had the feeling that they would need it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	3. Congratulations it's a

Rowan

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast; Charles, Jenna Kaye and Malia Kelly do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Doctor Elliot Lloyd, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett has always been certain of the way his life should have been but all that changed in a single moment when his new born baby is placed in his arms. Suddenly everything is different and he would kill anyone who tried to harm his child. Shame the bad guys didn't hear the news… they might have reconsidered their plans if they had. (Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni whimpered as her eyes landed on Malia who was waiting for them in the room, looking calm and capable with a small team around her.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett**

* * *

Chapter Three

Congratulations it's a…

* * *

Danni whimpered as her eyes landed on Malia who was waiting for them in the room, looking calm and capable with a small team around her.

"Mal" Danni sobbed. "Thank god you're here, just make the pain stop. I don't care how you do it, drugs, gas and air, hell even shooting me would be less painful then this" She pleaded.

Malia smiled warmly at her as she took her hand, her fingers resting on Danni's pulse, it was faster than it would normally be but strong.

"You're doing fine Danni, just breathe the way we went through at the antenatal classes, in and out slowly. Steve if you start doing it then Danni you can listen and copy it okay?" She waited until they nodded, watching as Steve began doing the breathing exercising placing Danni's hand against his chest so she could feel the slow movement. Danni listened for a second before she began following it. "Good" Malia said after a moment. "I'm just going to check the baby now all right?" She asked, pressing down as gently as she could on Danni's stomach to check the position of the baby. She gave a single nod of satisfaction taking her hands away. "The baby is in position already which is good" She announced. Danni breathed out shakily, thankful that the extra pressure that Malia's hand had created was gone.

"Ma… aaaargh!" She cried as another contraction hit her fast and furiously. Malia went to the end of the bed to check how thin the uterus now was.

"I know it hurts Danni but you are doing wonderfully. You're at nine now" She told them as Danni slumped back against the pillow one of the nurses had put beneath her.

"When can I start pushing"? She demanded breathlessly, fighting her body's desire to push.

"Soon" Malia and Steve said at the same time. Danni tilted her head back slightly, her eyes fixing on Steve, meeting his eyes as he gently stroked her sweaty hair away from her face. Steve's eyes flickered to Malia for a second before they focused back on Danni.

"Ku'u Lei" He whispered to her. "I love you, you're being so brave, braver then I could be and soon we'll have our child. The symbol of our love for each other, you just need to hold one a bit longer okay?" He prompted keeping his voice down so no one could overhear what he was saying to her. Danni gave a short nod, squeezing down on his hand before she tensed again.

"Malia please" She cried out as another contraction hit sharply, robbing her of her breathe.

"I know it hurts Danni but I need you to just breathe slowly for me, nice and slowly" Malia crooned.

"I am breathing damn it" Danni snapped. Steve reacted, wrapping his hand around her neck, massaging the muscles there for her knowing that it relaxed her every time he did it. Malia nodded at him, telling him silently to continue doing that. Danni groaned again as another contraction hit her faster than the last time.

"Not long to go love, we'll soon have him or her with us" Steve murmured into her ear, kissing her on her sweaty cheek, Danni shook her head.

"How much longer?" She demanded tearfully. "I can't do this any longer Steve. I'm too worn out, I want my baby now please" She begged. "I need to push." Malia checked her once more causing Danni to groan at the pressure as she tilted her head, whimpering into Steve's chest. "Steve I'm not sure I can do this" she cried, looking up as he squeezed down hard on her hand.

"You can do this, just the same as you did with Grace my Danno" He told her, kissing her on the lips before he tilted his head to look at Malia, a hard look coming to his eyes telling her that he was coming to the end of his tether. "Malia?" He demanded. Malia nodded at her.

"It's time Danni, push!" Malia said just as another contraction started. Danni nodded, grunting as though someone else had taken over her body, pushing down as her body seemed to slip into some old instinct as old as time. When the contraction ceased she tried to continue to push but both Malia and Steve urged her to stop and just breathe. "Remember, Danni you need to breathe for the baby now too. Get him or her out soon. I've already got the head. The baby has dark hair" Malia announced causing Danni to give a tired sound of happiness.

"Dark hair like Steve" She managed to get out, squeezing her hand.

"Follow my breathing Ku'u Lei" Steve told her "Just breathe with me" Danni breathed, following him as she slumped back feeling exhausted needing it to end. She needed her baby. "We're so close my love, so close keep going" He murmured, speaking softly to her, watching as she relaxed further. He kissed her again as she suddenly surged up again as another contraction hit her hard.

"Push Danni push" Malia commanded. Danni pushed, straining from the effort she was putting in. She had nothing left to give. If the baby wasn't born now then she didn't know what she could do. She couldn't push anymore. She was done. She was sobbing for breathe now, being urged on to push by two people who she adored, and yelled at them.

"I can't"

"You can Danni, the shoulders are out, come on Danni just one more push…" When another fast contraction seized her yet again, Danni didn't have a choice, she had to push. She wanted this baby out of her body. She gave one final push, her cry being taken over by the familiar sound of a furious new born baby, Malia spoke not bothering to hide the joy from her voice. "Congratulations you two. You are both the proud parents of a beautiful, healthy baby girl" Malia announced as she snipped the cord.

Danni slumped back, sighing in relief that it was over. She knew the placenta would come out last but at least the pain had ceased finally. She watched tiredly as Malia and a nurse cleaned their daughter and then at Steve as the awe in his face beckoned her.

"Steve, beloved, you're a daddy" She whispered to her, accepting the kiss he gave her.

"She's beautiful guys" Malia said as she wrapped the small baby in a blanket. "What are you naming her?" She asked as she came back to them and passed the small bundle to Danni who took her eagerly, staring down into her daughter's face studying her features.

"I don't know" Danni said quietly, "Steve is choosing the name?"

Steve stared down at his small family, awe still written across his face.

"Rowan, her name is Rowan" He answered. Danni smiled, liking the name. It was different but not too different that she would be teased by her school mates.

"What's her middle name?" Danni asked curiously.

"I was thinking Danielle after you and maybe Lily after your mother" He answered, looking down at his small perfect daughter who lay so comfortably in her mother's arm. Danni glanced up catching his look on his face, a soft smile coming to her face.

"Grace's middle name is Lily so why don't we have the other name as Mary" She suggested, smiling at the way his face lit up at her suggestion. She spent a few more moment examining their baby, counting her tony fingers and toes as she kissed every inch of her face that she could until she moved back, looking back at Steve who was watching them with a look of sheer happiness that made her heart flip at the sight of it "You should hold her beloved and say hello" She said holding Rowan out to him carefully.

Steve hesitated for a moment, looking at the tiny bundle who was sleeping though every once in a while Steve caught her eyelid sliding open slightly showing a flash of blue. He breathed out slowly before he leaned down and carefully picked his daughter up the way he had been taught, and moved to sit down in the rocking chair in the room. Danni watched as a change came over him as he rocked Rowan gently, barely able to feel her weight in his arms as he stared down at their baby, his heart swelling with love.

"Malia, please take a picture, the camera is in my bag She begged.

Malia smiled as she took the camera that Danni indicated and began snapping picture of Steve with his daughter, she glanced towards Danni who was watching them softly.

"Now that" She said attracting Danni's attention to her. "Is a man who is head over heels in love. The only other person I've seen Steve look at like that is you and Grace" Malia commented. Danni smiled turning to look back at them, her eyes growing heavy. Malia continued taking photos of the three of them. Danni took her phone out and took a close up of Rowan which she sent to everyone on the team before she finally gave in for the need to sleep. Malia glanced at her deciding that she would give Danni thirty minutes before she woke her friend up, after then she would have to start breastfeeding.

Fifteen minutes passed peacefully before Rowan suddenly stirred in Steve's arms, making small keening noises which broke his heart.

"You don't need to look so frightened Steve" Malia told her sounding amused. "Rowan is just getting hungry that's all" she explained as she reached over and gently shook Danni awake, smiling at her when she blinked groggily at her. She instantly turned to look at Rowan recognising the sound she was making. She reached out for her daughter, watching Steve as he came to his feet and moved towards her, gently putting Rowan in her arms. "I'll give you a moment" Malia said as she slipped out the room leaving them alone with each other. Danni ignored her as she undid her shirt exposing her breast. Steve watched as Danni showed their daughter her nipple, his eyes widening with how quickly the small baby latched on. The feeding was sporadic at first due to the fact that Rowan kept wanting to go to sleep but she figured she had gotten enough food for now. She covered herself, cuddling the small baby to her as Steve sat next to her as best as he could. Danni smiled sleepily at him before sleep took her again.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	4. The Aftermath

Rowan

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast; Charles, Jenna Kaye and Malia Kelly do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Doctor Elliot Lloyd, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett has always been certain of the way his life should have been but all that changed in a single moment when his new born baby is placed in his arms. Suddenly everything is different and he would kill anyone who tried to harm his child. Shame the bad guys didn't hear the news… they might have reconsidered their plans if they had. (Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni had been in the hospital for fifteen hours before Malia finally signed off on her and Rowan going home**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett**

Chapter Four

The Aftermath

Danni had been in the hospital for fifteen hours before Malia finally signed off on her and Rowan going home. Steve had packed her bag while Danni had dressed Rowan in her going home outfit and then they had been out of there. Danni now stood quietly, hugging Rowan who lay sleeping on her, her tiny hand clinging to Danni's top, the other one resting against her bare skin. She watched as Steve circled the car seat they had bought for their baby, a frown on his face as he studied it before he picked it up and placed it in the back seat, strapping it in.

Danni sighed, she couldn't wait until she could sit in their own bed again. Hospital bed were not as comfortable as some people tended to think.

"Ready?" Steve asked attracting her attention. She nodded, kissing Rowan on the cheek before she handed their daughter over to him. She watched as Steve carefully placed the small baby in the seat and buckled her up, nodding with satisfaction. She grinned at him as she remembered him practicing for days with a doll and almost laughed. Steve certainly did like to be prepared for everything which might come up.

"So" she asked him as she went to the passenger side of the car and gingerly lowered herself into the seat, looking towards Steve as he climbed into the driver's seat and looked at her. "Where does the name Rowan come from out of interest?" She asked him curiously.

"I read it in a book once when I was younger and it just sort of stuck with me. I like it. I thought it was feminine sounding but not a name that every girl would have, besides Rowan McGarrett has a nice ring to it" He said with a smile at her before he twisted round and adjusted their daughter's blanket.

"I like it" She agreed looking out the window, her mind skipping to the call she had, had with her mother earlier when she was asking when she could meet he newest granddaughter and spoil her like she deserved to be spoiled. Danni smiled softly to herself as Steve drove as carefully as he could, as Rowan was sleeping and he knew that Danni was still sore after the birth.

"So" Steve said casually, his voice quiet and steady "When are we getting married Danno because I need to have my ring on your finger. I need you to be mine completely mine, love." Danni blinked at the emotions in his voice.

"Well you know normally someone gets married when they get asked" She replied lightly. Her heart thumping hard in her chest. Steve made a sound of amusement.

"I've been in love with you for a long time Danni and we both know that I've asked you to be my wife at least once and I'll keep asking until you say yes to me. I'd marry you tomorrow if you said yes, Granted we're going to wait for a honeymoon but it would be worth it." He said looking sideways as he smiled at her before he looked back out of the windscreen.

"We could marry tomorrow" She agreed, hiding a smile with how quickly his head snapped round to look at her. "But if we did that then you could be the one to explain to my father why he couldn't walk me down the aisle."

He sighed at this, not wanting to get on the bad side of her family, not when he knew how important they were to her and her to them.

"So you're agreeing to getting married then?" He asked cautiously, a wide smile coming to his face when she nodded at him returning his smile. "So we're going to have to include your family in the planning even though you said before that your mother tends to take over?" He said.

"Oh did I not tell you baby?" She said "I've already planned everything. We're getting married two weeks on Friday on the beach outside your old place. The Governor has already agreed to let everyone have the day off from 50 so they can attend. I've let our friends know as well and my family and your family are coming as well. All you need to do beloved is pick who your best men are going to be" She stated, a gentle note to her voice.

He stared out at the street, trying to concentrate on his driving as he swallowed, his hands tightening on the wheel as a wave of happiness came over him that they were finally getting married, after all this time.

"Two weeks is fine by me" he told her. "I need to get a suit" He remarked with a wide grin.

"And you need to speak to Riley about your bachelor party because I'm sure you will want to have one."

"A bachelor party" He repeated, the thought of one never even entering his head.

"I mean I am assuming that you want Riley to be your best man" She said "Though I'd really rather you didn't have any dancers or strippers there. I tend to get…" she hesitated before continuing. "Clingy after the birth of a child. I don't want to share you with anyone apart from Rowan and Grace"

"That's fine by me" Steve replied "I like when you're clingy and possessive and yeah Riley will be my best man but then so will Chin and David and Meka and possibly Toast as well oh and then there's my cousins" he said causing Danni to laugh.

"You're going to be having quite the bachelor party from the sound of it."

"Not if Riley is organising it" Steve replied with a chuckle. "He's more into the poker bachelor parties. He's not a fan of bars or clubs. Riley doesn't tend to drink remember" Danni nodded slowly, she knew that Riley did not like to lose control at all, the same as Steve due to the dreams they both had.

"Have you told Meka about it?"

"I asked him the first time I asked you to marry me" He answered.

"And what about David?" She asked curiously, wincing slightly when a car came to close to their car.

"I asked him yesterday, and he said about time and agreed" He replied as she finally breathed out in relief. She smiled at him, well aware of how protective David was of her.

"Sorry I should have told him that you had asked me to marry you before, he probably thought that you didn't want to marry me so I'm sorry about that"

Steve shrugged as he pulled into their road and drive way.

"It doesn't matter, I only have to wait for two weeks and then all my dreams will come true finally" He said, Danni smiled at him, reaching out and framing his face with her hand, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone. Steve returned the smile, leaning forward and kissing her gently, lingering over the contact

"Smooth talker" She teased slightly, kissing him again before she pushed her door open and got out just as the front door opened and Grace came flying out.

"Mamma" She yelled happily as she threw her arms around Danni and hugged her tightly. Steve smiled as he moved to the back of the baby carrier out of the back seat, grabbing the nappy bag as well, handing it to David when he drew closer to him.

"So how are you feeling now that you have joined the Daddy club?" David asked grinning at him, clearly thrilled at being an Uncle for the second time.

"Elated, overwhelmed, exhausted" Steve said with a laugh "I think I spent all last night wide awake just watching the pair of them. Danni and Rowan are amazing, just… just amazing" He said, trailing off softly, a happy look in his eyes.

"I'm glad for you Steve" David answered, watching as Steve moved away from him, position himself closer to Danni even as he accepted the hugs from the others, sparing each of them a quick word. It was amazing to see the change in the man he was still getting to know, the man his twin was head over heels in love with. He had been relieved when Steve had cornered him yesterday at work and asked him to be one of his best men at his and Danni's wedding. He had never understood why they weren't married or engaged yet but Chin, who had overheard him muttering about it after Steve had asked him, had explained it to him. That Steve had asked Danni and wanted Danni to be his wife but that Danni had initially turned him down. He should have known that it was his sister who had the cold feet, especially since he knew exactly what she had gone through with Duncan, including the things he knew that all of them including Steve didn't know yet. The lingering unease he had felt over Danni's relationship with Steve dispersed after that, not that he was going to tell him. David kept his feelings and thoughts inside, he had learnt the hard way that it was better that way.

Inside the house, they had spoken and laughed, the baby only making a careful couple of rounds around before she and her mummy were sent off to bed by Steve as they both clearly needed it, Grace had instantly followed curling next to them and watching them both sleep like a small protector while Steve politely ushered everyone out of the house, closing the door behind Kono and locking it before he did a quick clean up and went upstairs, entering his bedroom and smiling fondly at the three of them, his gaze going to Grace when she spoke to him.

"So we're gonna take good care of Mummy and Rowan right Uncle Steve?" She asked him, pushing her dark hair away from her brown-gold eyes.

"That's the plan Gracie bean" He answered seriously as he sat down on the other side of the bed to them, lying next to Danni and wrapping his body around her to keep her warm, he kissed her temple, looking down at him and Rowan unable to wrap his head around the fact that he was now a father to a beautiful little girl. His little girl who would always be his to love. "You mum will need a lot of help from the two of us around the place Gracie, she's still tired after giving birth to Rowan and your sister will need a lot of attention at first but…"

"But baby tends to sleep nearly all the time in those first few months" Grace finished with a knowing look. "I asked Auntie Amy and Auntie Lou-Lou before you came because they both have kids and I thought they would know" She went on the say in response to his questioning look.

Steve smiled making a sound of amusement at the back of his throat.

"Well that was a good call to make because if anyone is going to know about babies then it would be the two of them" He responded, lowering his voice when Danni shifted.

"It looks like Rowan has dark hair like you Uncle Steve" Grace commented thoughtfully after a moment of silence. "Do you think that means she'll end up having your hair and eyes and look like you?"

Steve frowned at the question, unsure on how to answer it so he decided to follow Danni's way of parenting and tell the young girl the truth, he liked the fact she was always honest with Grace.

"I'm not sure who she will look like Grace, she had my dark hair but her eyes are blue and they could very well turn to grey like your mother's. I hope they do because Danni's eyes are beautiful" He admitted, reaching out and running his hand down Danni's hair. "The older she gets the more we'll be able to tell. The books say…" his voice trailed off as Grace giggled, interrupting him.

"Uncle Steve you have read all those baby books you bought too much!" She told him.

"Do you blame me? Rowan is my first child so I've got zero experience on how to do this parenting malarkey. Your mum raised you so I've got no doubt Rowan will turn out well but I've got to learn from somewhere" He told the young girl, his eyes lowering to Rowan when her small hand started waving in the air, her eyes drifting open. She yawned, the sight making Steve heart ache with love, as her eyes focused on him. He couldn't get over how much he adored the small tiny being lying contently in Danni's arm. The same way that he couldn't get over the fact that she was his, half his DNA making up a perfect package. He reached out to her, watching as Rowan did nothing for a moment until he wriggled his finger into the small palm, then her tiny fingers wrapped around it, her eyes still studying him intently with a look that was so completely her mother that it made him laugh softly. Even when he tried to pull his finger away she held on tightly casing Grace to giggle.

"Guess she liked to hold on to you Uncle Steve" She commented.

"It certainly looked that way Grace" Steve answered absently, leaning closer to Rowan aware of Grace doing the same.

"I thinks she does look like you, I can't really see any of mamma in her" She commented sounding disappointed. Steve frowned as he studied Rowan.

"I don't think you're right Grace" He said "This little nose here is like your mum's and the ears are a similar shape as is her mouth" He commented as he continued to study his daughter. Rowan in turn took to looking at both him and Grace, one hand gripping Steve's finger, the other resting against the soft skin just above Danni's top.

"What are you both doing?" Steve and Grace looked up instantly at the sound of Danni's voice to see her watching them with a confused sleepy expression.

"We're trying to figure out who Rowan looks like the most Mamma" Grace answered her seriously, snuggling closer to her. Danni blinked down at her, looking at Rowan briefly before she turned her attention back to Grace.

"Actually she looks like you did when you were a baby Grace" She answered with a yawn, tilting her head to look at Steve with a warm sleepy smile.

Steve leaned forward and gave her a gently kiss, his hand slipping into her hair before Grace spoke.

"Does she really Mummy? She asked excitedly. "Can I see my baby book so we can compare? Please?" Steve smiled at the comment realising that he had never seen any of Grace's baby pictures.

"That would be fun" He commented.

Danni nodded, passing Rowan over to Steve and gingerly moved towards the edge of the bed and stood up, leaving the room and heading to the living room. She searched through the bookcase and took down Grace's baby book and re-entered the bedroom, a smile coming to her face when her eyes landed on her family.

She sat carefully on the bed again, handing the book over to Grace who opened it eagerly to show Steve.

"See this is me when I was born Uncle Steve" She stated, patting her fingertip against a picture of her as a baby being held in her mother's arms. Steve smiled down at it, his eyes lingering over Danni's tired but smiling face in the picture before he looked up at her, watching as she got comfortable on the bed again.

"You're right, she does look like Grace did." He commented before he turned his attention back to Grace who continued to point out other pictures while he cuddled Rowan close to him, brushing kisses over the top of her head every few seconds as though he was reminding himself that his baby was in his arms.

Danni watched the three of them, a smile coming to his face as she yawned, her eyes drifting shut as she fell back to sleep.

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	5. Any other way

Rowan

By

Landon Richardson and Tealrose

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast; Charles, Jenna Kaye and Malia Kelly do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Rowan McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, David Richardson, Riley King, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Tyler Landon, Vanessa Landon, Holly Davies and Doctor Elliot Lloyd, do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **Here is the last chapter for you all! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the story and an especially big thank you if you liked it enough to leave a comment or just to make it into a favourite or followed it. It makes all the difference and makes all the hard work and effort put into every story worth it**

 **We hope you all enjoyed it.**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett has always been certain of the way his life should have been but all that changed in a single moment when his new born baby is placed in his arms. Suddenly everything is different and he would kill anyone who tried to harm his child. Shame the bad guys didn't hear the news… they might have reconsidered their plans if they had. (Part of the Danni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **When Danni woke up several hours later she found herself alone in the bedroom, the darkness broken by the moonlight spilling through the thin curtains**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly/Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett**

* * *

Chapter Five

Any other way

* * *

When Danni woke up several hours later she found herself alone in the bedroom, the darkness broken by the moonlight spilling through the thin curtains. She stretched for a moment, wincing at the twinge the movement caused before she looked at the empty side of the bed wondering where Steve was, not only where Steve was but where her baby was as well.

Shaking her head she looked towards the clock on the bedside table, her eyebrow rising when she realised it was eleven o clock at night indicating she had been asleep for at least four, maybe five hours. Groaning she dropped her head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling above her, wondering how she could still be tired after all the sleep she had, had. Her mouth curled up into a reluctant smile when her stomach rumbled loudly, telling her that she was extremely hungry and if she was hungry that would mean that Rowan would be hungry as well. They had bought some formula for emergencies but they had both agreed that if Rowan took to it, that they would rather breastfeed her.

Sighing she sat up, shuffling to the edge of the mattress and stood up, stretching her arms over the top of her head as she headed into the bathroom, doing her business before she headed out of their bedroom and down the hallway, peeking into Grace's bedroom as she passed it and smiling when she saw her eldest girl was fast asleep in her bed. Going to the next door, she pushed open the door, stopping when she saw Steve sitting in the rocker with Rowan in his arms, the pair of them fast asleep.

Danni stared at Steve and Rowan, leaning against the door frame watching them for a moment before she moved forward quietly towards them, stopping in front of them and wrapped her arms around Rowan, gently lifting her away from Steve.

She felt him tense up momentarily but then relax when she ran her hand over the top of his head, clearly recognising her touch and scent. He shifted, opening his eyes, a smile coming to his face when he met her gaze.

"Hey love, you sleep well?" He asked her sleepily, his voice husky.

"I did thanks" She answered, a rueful expression coming to her face when her stomach rumbled again. "Is there any food in the kitchen that you could heat up for me while I take care of Rowan's needs? If I'm hungry then she must be starving bless her." She said, ducking her head down and brushing a kiss across the top of their daughter's head.

"The one thing we have is plenty of food, the others might have gone slightly overboard with it." Steve responded, pushing himself out of the rocker, gently pushing her into it before he left the room.

Danni smiled down at Rowan who was awake, her eyes moving over Rowan's face, her smile widening when Rowan's eyes locked on hers.

"Well my little Rowan tree, shall we attempt to feed you?" She remarked, watching as Rowan moved against her, nuzzling her face against Danni's chest with a little keening sound. "Well I'll take that as a yes then." She murmured, pulling her vest top down as she continued to speak. "All of your Aunts and Uncles are popping round tomorrow to meet you properly. They are going to love you so much and spoil you rotten." She tilted her head to the side as Rowan's mouth found her nipple and she began suckling. For a moment Danni remained silent, enjoying the comforting noise and intimacy of the scene before she spoke again. "I wonder whether Daddy has put you down at all since you've got home. Has he? I bet he hasn't. I bet he can't bring himself to let go of you."

As Rowan ate hungrily, Steve was looking at the food that a few of their team mates had brought over for them and the leftover which they themselves had. He moved back to the nursery, knocking quietly on the door and spoke.

"Danni we've got plenty of leftover, one of Malia's lasagnes, Louisa made a casserole, Ri…"

"Louisa's Casserole" Danni interrupted with a smile at him, her response causing Steve to grin even as he turned and headed towards the kitchen, knowing that Danni would want that casserole. He pulled the container out of the fridge, transferring it to a microwavable dish before he placed it in the microwave, tapping his finger against the counter top as he waited. He waited until the microwave pinged before grabbing the dish and a spoon and moved back in the bedroom, pulling a chair to the side of the rocker and began feeding Danni, ignoring the amused look she gave him. He would have to get a table in here that Danni could use in case she needed to eat at the same time as feeding Rowan. "She's certainly hungry" Danni said, a note of awe to her voice. "I must have slept too long, did she cry a lot when I was asleep?" She asked looking towards Steve who was watching the pair of them closely, a look in his eyes when he looked at Danni which made her sigh as she realised it was going to be a very long six weeks before they could be back together physically.

Steve shrugged at her.

"She fussed a little but when I rocked her she went back to sleep easily enough. I tried to wake you but you seemed so comfortable that I just decided to wait." He told her.

Danni sighed, knowing that he could have shaken her and she probably still would have slept through it. Her body was still trying to recover from the trauma of birth and would probably take a few more days until she felt remotely normal. She looked up at him, catching the clinical look with was giving her and sighed, shaking her head at him.

"Steve, just how many times have you read the baby books we got?" She asked, her mouth curling into a slight smile when he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Just a few times Danni, it's important to me that I know what you're going through right now" He told her with a shrug before offering her the spoonful of food he had. She leaned forward, eating the casserole before she spoke.

"So what exactly did the books tell you beloved?" She asked him curiously, glancing down at Rowan when she let go of her nipple, clearly finished with her feed. Danni smiled, pulling her top up before she lifted her up to her shoulder and began gently rubbing her hand down their daughter's tiny back to wind her.

Steve placed the bowl he was holding to the side, hesitating for a moment before he spoke.

"I read that some women can get depressed after having children, but I don't think you have it. It will take a while for your body to feel normal again and that's all I'm going to say about it because some of it made me feel queasy"

Danni raised her eyebrow at him curiously.

"Wow you really have done your research haven't you? I'm not sure why I thought you wouldn't"

"I wanted to know how I could help you" He told her truthfully. "You're going to have a lot on with everything, you need help."

"Some help would be good" She admitted "Especially when it comes to Gracie, it's important that we spend a lot of time with her and make sure she feels included with everything going on" Steve nodded, opening his mouth to speak when he closed it again as she continued. "I won't be able to have sex for at least six weeks whether I want to or not and to be absolutely honest with you I really don't want to right now. All I'll want to do for the first few days will be to sleep. I'll be up when Rowan is up and sleeping every moment she is asleep. How much paternity leave were you given by the Governor Steve?" She asked him, realising that the two of them had never spoken about it.

"Two whole weeks. The Governor told me in no uncertain terms that he didn't want to see me anywhere need the office or he'll dock my pay. I plan to take it all and spend time with you all" He stated, Danni smiled as she handed Rowan to him coming slowly to her feet. Steve lifted Rowan carefully to check and see if she needed to burp, which she did, before she fell back to sleep against him.

They headed to their bedroom, Danni moving towards the bed when she stopped realising that Steve was following her still holding Rowan in his arms.

"Where are you going exactly Steve?" Danni asked him curiously, meeting Steve's eyes when he looked up at her.

"To bed" He said as though it was an obviously answer. Danni hid a smile as she pointed at the Moses basket at the end of the bed.

"Rowan sleeps in the basket beloved, not in the bed with us" She pointed out to him.

"But what if she needs us tonight Ku'u Lei?" He asked her, his grip tightening protectively on Rowan. Danni shook her head at him.

"She'd going to be in the same room as us Steve, if she makes a sound then we'll hear it. She's not going to be in her own room or at least two months if not longer" She pointed out as she leaned down and pulled the covers back. "Now put her in the basket and come to bed so we can have some hugs, I just gave birth to your daughter, I'm pretty sure that deserve some?" She told him with a raised eyebrow.

Steve smiled at her for a moment before he looked down at Rowan torn between the desire to be with Danni alone and the desire to keep their daughter close to them though in the end he reluctantly put Rowan down, watching as Danni climbed into bed and patted the space next to her with a soft smile before she laid down, sighing with relief as her muscles relaxed into the mattress.

"Danni what if…"

"Beloved she will be alright. She slept in the crib when she was at the hospital didn't she?" She asked, catching the sight of his guilty expression. "Didn't she Steve?"

"Well, she was fussing in the hospital and I didn't want her to disturb you when you were resting so…" his voice trailed off when she laughed.

"Come here beloved, I won't break and Rowan is fast asleep" She pointed out, watching as he climbed into the bed with her, immediately twisting so he could wrap his arms around her, nuzzling close and kissing her neck. "I've missed this" She admitted.

"I've missed it as well" He told her, moving so he was hovering over her, looking down at her face. He still found it hard to believe that the woman beneath him belonged to him and that she had willingly given him a child. She had given him everything he had ever wanted and asked for nothing in return. Steve leaned down and kissed her before he began to chuckle and moved back resting his forehead against hers.

"What's so funny exactly?" She asked him.

"I'm laughing at you and me, before Rowan we could barely keep our hands away from each other. Now we have to wait… is it just me or do you think we're going to combust by the time this ban is finished?"

Danni laughed, her hand gripping the back of his neck, her thumb stroking his hairline gently.

"I think that our team aren't going to be happy with you once you finally return to them." She remarked with a soft smile. "By the time you go back to them you would have gone two weeks without any sex and we both know how you get at times." She said softly. "We'll be going six to seven weeks without sex."

Steve smiled at her comment.

"Not to mention the fact that you're not there to ground me at work, sure Riley can do it but he can't do it as fast as you can." He said, pulling her closer to him and enjoying the way their bodies fitted together. "I'm trying not to think about how long we have to go." He admitted quietly.

"We'll figure it out beloved, we always do" She said, kissing him before both of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

They woke up four times in the night due to Rowan needing feeding. Danni had been surprised after the third time to see that Grace was in their bed as well but she understood it. This was a big change for her eldest daughter as well and she needed to be close to Danni during this time.

She smiled as she kissed her oldest gently on the forehead and cuddled her closely.

"Are the ponies in the water mummy" Danni raised her eyebrow at the comment before she grinned when she realised that Grace was fast asleep. Steve shifted on the bed and surprisingly answered Grace.

"Gracie jump on, they're waiting for you"

Danni shook her head when Grace giggled and slipped out of the warm bed, grabbing her clothes from the side and headed into the bathroom, using the toilet quickly before she climbed into the shower, relaxing under the hot spray which felt like heaven on her aching muscles. She dried herself and pulled on the pair of shorts and vest top she had before she headed to the Moses basket, smiling when she saw that Rowan was awake, watching her. Danni picked her daughter up and left the bedroom, heading down the hall and out of the backdoor. It was six in the morning so it would be warm enough for them both outside. She headed down the beach, stopping by the shoreline, close enough for the water to lap at her feet as she nuzzled her face against Rowan's fine dark hair.

She loved how the warm breeze dried her hair and how round Rowan's eyes got as she looked around her, trying to take everything in. Danni smiled, humming as they moved in a little dance, a surprised yelp escaping her when an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I see you're awake and up to your old tricks of trying to give me a heart attack" She commented as she leaned back against Steve's bare chest. "When did you wake up?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side so she could see into his face

"About five minutes ago when Grace kicked me in her sleep, she's got quite the kick on her, it wouldn't surprise me if it bruised" He remarked with a grin before he continued. "Then I realised that two of my favourite girls were gone so I went looking for you both and here you are" He leaned down and kissed Danni before adding a gentle kiss to the top of Rowan's head before turning back to Danni and kissing her again. "Morning beautiful"

"Morning beloved" She replied, nuzzling against him, her gaze on the ocean. "So how many people do you think will visit us today then?" She queried.

"Too many" Steve complained, the comment causing Danni to laugh.

"Yeah but you wouldn't have it any other way would you?" She said quietly. Steve glanced down at her and Rowan before he looked over his shoulder just as Grace came out of the door, a sleepy look on his face before he smiled, brushing a kiss on the top of Danni's head.

"No Ku'u Lei, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**


End file.
